Blue Moon Chained to the Scarlet Night
by Roxiline13
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive thought nothing of the Scarlets. She was just a business opportunity to him, polar opposites. However there was something connecting them, something making them exactly the same, something keeping him up at night thinking. What was it?
1. Chapter 1

Touhou X Kuroshitsuji

CH.1

"Sebastian, have you heard about the Scarlet Devil Mansion?" asked a young boys voice. The young man looked with his blood coloured eyes as he was pouring English Breakfast tea. " Yes, I have" he answered. The boy smiled and looked up revealing his black eye patch that covered his right eye. " Good then you know what I'm talking about, hmm?" declared the young mans lord with a tiny grin he respectively replied "Yes, my young lord". He placed the tea pot onto the trolley. "I would like to send a letter to the head mistress of the house" requested the youth. "Yes, my lord" he bowed down and left the work room with the trolley to continue his daily duties and the invitation.

_- A few days later-_

"Mistress, a letter has come through the mail today" informed a maid as she carried a tray that had the letter sitting on top. Remilia took a sip of her red blood tea before taking the envelope and observing it. She flipped it over and noticed the stamp and raised both of her eye brows, clearly surprised and amused. 'Well that's something different' she thought to herself. The stamp was clearly from the Phantomhives, the queens guard dog.

Ciel.

Remilia has heard a lot of stories the head lord of the Phantomhive household. The young boy that lost hes parents in the fire of his own home. Boy, that must impacted him a lot but the Remilia didn't really care about it and most of you know why. The Scarlet Devil Mansion was located on the outer skirts of England. The house is hundreds of years old but if you came to visit, it would look brand new. But the is taken care of quite well and pretty impressive for a one person job. Remilia took a letter opener from a drawer in her desk and cutted it open. She held the piece of paper in her right hand and rested her head on her left. She sat there quietly for a while and all of a sudden she began.

Laughing?

"Mistress?" the maid asked. "Oh its nothing, but can you please read the letter to me, Sakuya?" Remilia giggled. She handed the letter over and Sakuya took it and began to read it out loud.

**To the residence of the Scarlet Devil Mansion ,**

**We would like to invite you to the Phantomhives Mansion for a business matter. You would be staying for the length of 14 days. We will give full service and Hospitality of our staff.**

**Please arrive by Sunday**

**Thank you**

**Sincerely, Sebastian Michealis the Butler ****(Like the handwriting **(´ω｀ **)**

As Sakuya was reading the last sentence, her voice slowed down and became quiet as she reached the name;

Sebastian

She became innocently intense when she finished. She heard that name before, from the New times newpaper after Remilia finished reading it of course. They say that the butler was helping Ciel with murder cases. It was strange for a butler but what kind of butler would he be?. Just like her and Remilia if she wasn't serving her mistress, What kind of maid would she be? But whenever she reads the name Sebastian, she always gets this uneasy feeling. She doesn't know why but it just comes and goes. Then she began to question herself. ' Is this a blessing or a curse? 'Is this imagination or reality? ' Is this an opportunity to find out who he is?'.She was not sure. "Sakuya" said a voice of her mistress that chased her away from her thoughts. "Yes, Milady" she answered. "Prepare my carriage and luggage, we are leaving tonight" requested Remilia. "But Mistress- " no buts, just do" interrupted the mistress. "Yes, Milady".

Once the bags were loaded into the carriage. The whips were heard and the horses whinnied as the carriage began to move. "Mistress" Sakuya started.

"What is it?"

"You're aware that this will be a long journey with few stops"

Remilia just smirked. "If I didn't know that i wouldn't have left today, would I?" The maid looked at her mistress with slight amazement. "That's my master".

"Sebastian have you sent the letter to the mistress yet?" asked Ciel as he was eating his Bakewell tart at the dinning table. "Yes" answered his butler. "Good that's what I like to hear" Phantomhive grinned. 'Why is he so cute?' Sebastian thought to himself. He stood there beside his master, patiently waited for his next order from his one and only. Even if it has been 2 years of his service. It has the best years that he had in a while. Ciel is different from most masters he had before, he is very determined to get his revenge on those people who humiliated him. His soul is different as well. If only he wasn't a demon, he would tell his- "Sebastian" spoke his master's voice. "Yes master?" he replied. "What were you thinking about" he questioned as he took his last bite of his treat. "It's nothing important" he lied. "Well then" he got up to go and continue his studies. "Clean this up" he ordered. Sebastian bowed and said "Yes, my lord"

"Is something wrong, mistress?" asked Sakuya. She reached out to place her hand on her mistress's shoulder but was flicked away. "I'm fine- I'm just... tired" lied Remilia. "Are you sure? asked Sakuya, who was concerned, then laid her hand on her master's hand and squeezed it tightly. Remilia looked down and then up to Sakuya's gentle smile. She gave a smile of her own but just a little one but it was enough for her maid. She intertwined her hand with her. Remilia and Sakuya were always close, to ensure each other that they will never be alone and that they will always be strong. After a couple of moments, Remilia started to go back to her thoughts but they were different thoughts this time, they were about Ciel and Sebastian.

Why would Phantomhive would get interested in her company all of a sudden?

Or why now?

Cause a couple of months ago, her company was at it's darkest time. At that time it was at it's weakest stage and the Phantomhive company could have bought it and she would be more than willing to sell it but somehow the letter came in just today. Perhaps he just wanted to play or show he's brand new toy, Highly Unlikely. If he's planing to buy her company then he has underestimated her greatly. Sebastian 'the butler' is also quite suspicious. He always has gloves on. Of course to other people it's not that big of a deal. But over the years of her long lifetime, she has never seen anybody have gloves on all the time. They would always take it off after their daily duties but Sebastian has them on all time, its like he's on a duty.

All the time

How would she know?

She sometimes gets Sakuya to spy on them. Speaking of Sakuya. She looked to her right and stared at her until her maid noticed her, she then looked away shyly. As the hand engulfing her hand, she smiled and closed her eyes and fell into an easy sleep as she listened to the rain.

"Young master, it's time to go to bed" acknowledged Sebastian with a lantern in his hand. As the lightning sounded, Ciel didn't even look up but raised his singular finger and held it up there for little because he was just reading a book that he's soaked in. He finally looked up and closed the book. Ciel got up slowly and he looked kind of pale. His balance was uneasy, he tripped and began to fall towards the floor. "Master!" Sebastian cried out and ran towards the lord. "Sebastian, it's fine" Ciel answered weakly. "God heavens, what were you reading" asked Sebastian concernedly. "I was just reading about vampires" answering his question. Sebastian opened his mouth to ask why was he was reading then Meyrin came running in soaked in water. "What is it" asked Sebastian shouted. "Sorry to disturb you but our * cough, cough* our * cough, cough, cough* our guest has arrived she finally said.

Chapter end (3)


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: sorry for late chapter. This one is short but the next one will be longer)

Chapter 2

"Welcome Miss Scarlet" Ciel greeted solemnly.

"Beautiful weather outside earl" she responded, just then lightning struck making her unfunny joke all the more amusing.

"Yes quite".

While the young lord and mistress talked Sebastian went to the door and looked out into the rain. Finny and Bard had carried the bags in, however knowing those two the bags may very well be burned to a crisp then exploded. Worst case scenarios came easy for him seeing as all the help hired at the Phantomhive manor were not hired for their skills as servants. Letting out a sigh he closed and locked the double doors then turned to follow his lord and the guest to the parlor.

Ciel had to admit. Miss scarlet and her maid were quite the sights. Remilia looked about a year younger than him and had lavender hair, pale ivory skin, and eyes redder than Sebastian's. He didn't expect this, he thought she was older, easier to manipulate, however them being as young as they were meant they most likely had the same ideas.

It was at that moment that he decided this would go off without a hitch.

-The next day-

"Miss Scarlet, you're awake." Greeted Ciel "I trust you slept well".

"Thank you for the concern earl, I slept fine." Remilia sat in the couch across from him.

"Sebastian, pour her some tea" was the command before his butler dutifully carried the pot over to his guest.

"Mmm. Earl grey?" She guessed.

"Why yes" was the only response as Sebastian left her to stand next to his lord.

Remilia set the cup in her right hand, on the saucer in her left before looking out the window. It was a cloudy day out. The dullness of the sky seemed to compliment the green of the mid-spring trees and just blooming flowers. Cloudy days were her favorite for many unrelated reasons. She let out a pleased sigh as her gaze traveled to her cup, she would very much rather be here as a guest than a businesses opportunity for business talks bored her, however she assumed the earl Phantomhive would keep things interesting like the stories say.

"Do you find everything satisfactory?" The butler asked, purposefully, interrupting her thoughts.

Remilia looked up at the two, studying them again before tilting her head slightly "why yes, everything is lovely".

"Then how about we chat while Sebastian brings breakfast?" The earl asked.

Remilia could already see this trip getting interesting. She smirked before genuinely smiling and saying "why yes, that would also be lovely.

Once again Ciel was proved wrong. After Sebastian left they immediately started talking business. Ciel pitched ideas on how the merging of their companies would benefit them both, greatly, and she seemed to find ways to shoot them down.

It was as if she had years of experience.

he didn't dwell on the idea for too long after he decided to stop treating her like all the other adult business partners and more like a person of equal mentality.

That of a child. An intellectual, noble, dark hearted child.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh earl Phantomhive, before I forget, can your butler show Sakuya around the building?" Remilia asked "just to get more acquainted so she can help and not be a burden".

Ciel smirked and glanced up at the unsure butler. Of course he would be unsure, the last guest servant broke all the china and ran around threatening suicide.

Although he would never show it, he found the whole ordeal quite amusing "I'm sure that would be no problem for Sebastian, right". The aforementioned butler looked at his master blankly. He was expecting another show. Without missing a beat he looked over at the guest maid and replied.

"That would be no trouble at all. Right this way please Sebastian said as he motioned for the guest maid to follow him. Once Ciel and Remilia were left completely alone he asked "why have your maid do work here instead of just for you?"

"How should I know, she requested it and I decided to amuse her" Remilia answered before sipping her tea. "Anyways earl I would like to ask you a question".

"Over here is the kitchen" Sebastian explained before opening the door to said kitchen. "That's the... 'chef' if you have trouble navigating the kitchen you can ask him for assistance" Sakuya looked at the "chef" noticing the hesitation and sarcasm in the butlers description of the blond man.

"Hey Mr. Sebastian, who's this?" The chef asked.

"This is our guests maid" he explained before looking at her "miss..."

"Sakuya Izayoi" she filled in the blank. It was a pleasant surprise hearing the silent maid speak. She hasn't said anything since they arrived yesterday and he had to admit, she had a nice voice.

"Pleased to meet you miss Izayoi, I am Sebastian and this is Bard" he gestured toward himself and the chef as he said this. "Now shall we continue?" Sakuya nodded and followed close behind as they continued to walk through the halls. Every now and then he would point out an important room like a bedroom, entertainment room, game room, parlor and so on. Along the way she met a seemingly blind maid who was mumbling things that were.. inappropriate to say the least, and a boy who worked as a gardener. She could see anger practically radiating off of Mr. Sebastian near the end of the tour.

"So miss Izayoi-"

"Sakuya" she corrected. She could see the twinge of annoyance that flashed in his eyes. Most of it was directed at the pure ignorance of the help at the manor.

Not that she would know that. Sebastian calmed himself not wanting the obviously observant girl to catch him off guard. "Miss Sakuya, are you a foreigner?" He asked with mock innocence. She tensed up, not expecting to be asked about her nationality this early in.

A small smile was on her face while her eyes showed the exact opposite of amusement "I am originally Japanese" she said, voice coated with sugar. The same "scary happy" look was on Sebastian's face for he knew he struck a cord, not a fine tuned one, but enough to get a sense of her personality.

They were similar, he knew this much, they both seemed to have a mental plan for every thing. He assumed that the fact that they were similar meant the plans they both had were interfering with each other.

"Interesting" he commented before turning around "now then, shall we prepare the afternoon tea and snack now that you are more acquainted with the manor?"

"Why yes of course" Sakuya replied.

As they continued to walk she made a mental note to study his reactions, his behavior, anything, and everything. Her blue eyes scrutinized the back of his head as scenarios swam through her mind. There was something else to him and she wanted to know what. These same thoughts were on Sebastian's mind, along with about a hundred theories that were mostly ridiculous and unthinkable, however.

A Phantomhive butler who can't come up with this much, isn't worth his salt now is he.

Remilia placed the teacup and saucer on the table before continuing "why the sudden interest in my company earl?" She asked leaning forward with her elbows on her lap and her chin on her folded hands. "You could have asked a few months ago you know. Strike when the iron is hot" she said tilting her head to the side.

Ciel smirked at this. It was a simple question with a simple answer "because I didn't want an easy victory. To me you are an intriguing person, one whom I would like to face at top level, I want to see what you've got." Was his 'simple answer'.

Remilia grinned, this boy was interesting indeed. She liked the way he thought and the way went about doing things. This was not a deal she would regret no matter the outcome. Staring out the window once more to see the rays of a late afternoon sun peek through the clouds to dry the raindrops that came from last nights storm "me at my best isn't always something to look forward to earl Phantomhive".

"Good or not I'm sure ill be able to handle it, miss Scarlet" Ciel replied before taking another sip of his half finished tea. Remilia scarlet exceeded his expectations, asking questions that others would put off as foolishness. She had a strange foreshadowing tone in her voice when she spoke business, and had blunt answers to questions. One thing about Remilia to note was her habit of glancing out the window. From others he would just call it a habit, but after conversing with this girl and what not he was sure it meant something.

just what it meant was all he wondered.

(AN: OK author of chapter 2 and this one here. I honestly don't know how long this chapter is but I hope its long enough. Anyways, this is my last chapter for now. The author of chapter one will do the next two and then I'll do the one after then it will be regular me/her/me/her OK hope you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review on how I can improve)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Author of 1st chapter: Hey everybody! I'm back. Sorry we didn't update as much as we wanted to. But we are back but please check our mistakes this is our first fanfiction after all and we would like to improve our writing. Also, just so you guys don't get confused. There are two authors working on this story. Enjoy!)

Disclaimer: We do not own any characters from Kuroshitsuji and touhou. Sadly its belongs to someone else :(

Sebastian watched Sakuya closely as she grabbed the china from the cupboard. He did not know why he was watching her but something about her was just not right. The more he looks at her. The more she looks.

Hell like.

Maybe he was just imaging stuff or perhaps he was just tired. But whenever he gets this feeling something bad happens.

Something bad to Ciel.

"Sebastian?" a quiet voice asked. "yes" he replied. Oh ya, he forgot he was still staring at her while he was thinking. "Why are you staring at me?" she looked away, blushing heavily. He stood there for a while and then grinned to himself. 'AH i see what you are trying to do Miss Izayoi' He smiled his special smile and slowly walked towards her. Locking his eyes to her eyes. 'What is he doing' Sakuya thought. She has never seen something like this happening to her and even if something similar to this, the person would stop half way in their track and run away in fear. But she guess's it's because he is "one hell of a butler". Each step he took, her heartbeat quickened. She even started to breath very heavily 'Why does he have such a sexy smile' Once he stopped, he was right in front of her face and reached his hand as to hold her face . She closed her eyes tightly. But the hand did not reach her face. The hand was in her white hair. He was ruffling it. Searching for something actually. He grabbed the object of his interest. Sakuya felt him backing away from her. She opened one eye and instantly widen her eyes at the object in between his fingers. He smiled at her expression. Cause the object was single white rose petal. Which in fact there was a rose garden right outside Ciel's bedroom window.

"Ciel" coughed Remillia. Ciel looked up from a letter he was reading. They were in his work room because Remillia asked if they could go there. At first Ciel was confused as to why but he went along with it. So they walked the long corridor to the room. Once they got there. No words were exchanged. After a while Ciel got bored and started to open up some letters which has not been opened for months since he was so busy with the missions his beloved Queen asked him to do. While Remillia looked around the study.

"Yes, Remillia"

"I was wondering if you can take me to the garden later on"

"What?! Are you insane there is going to be a storm coming by this evening"

Remillia grinned, showing a bit of her fangs but not fully and answered "I know" Locking her eyes onto Ciel's. The lord was not afraid and wouldn't show, if he was. Not to anyone. Not to her. He finally grinned and chuckled "I see". Remillia stared at him and turned away "I'll be leaving now" she sighed. She walked towards the door. As she grabbed the handle, she looked behind her and saw Ciel reading his letters. She frowned a bit and left. Phantomhive looked up and smiled at the closed door. The letter in his hand was a special one. Not like any other, the ink was Scarlet red all over.

"Hmm. I wonder how our guests are doing?" wondered a gardener. "I don't know Finny but we have to give them the best hospitality we have and why are you so worried?" answered a chief. "YA, why Finny?" added a maiden. "I don't know it's just whenever the young master and mistress are with each other same goes for Sebastian and Miss Sakuya. They give off this weird atmosphere, like a dark one or something like that" He implied. "Oh Finny, you don't have to be so worried about it and besides if something happens to our young master, we will protect him, yes we would". Proud of themselves they all cheered. Motivated they continued their daily chores. Meyrin went back to folding clothes, Finny went back to remove the weeds and Bard started to go back to the kitchen. He opened the door to cook up some lunch for the young master and the mistress. He expected to see an empty kitchen but he saw Sebastian holding up something and Sakuya looking down ashamed. "Good afternoon Sebastian and Miss Izayoi, What are you two doing here?" Sebastian leaned his head back to look at Bard. "Nothing, just help Sakuya with the daily chores" he smiled. He walked away and looked behind him and said "oh, before I forget" He frowns and sneered "I'm also originally Japanese, so me and you are exactly alike" With that he left. When Bard looks Sakuya she was already gone.

'Finally some peace and quiet around this place' the young lord thought to himself. He was reading the letter and its pretty long. About 5 pages long. There was a knock on the door, he looked up and said "Come in". When the door opened, there was his butler. 'God, again?' "What do you want, Sebastian?" Ciel snarled. Clearly annoyed. Sebastian looked down and started walking away. Ciel got up 'Oh my god, there he goes again' This is the fifth time he has came in here after Remillia left. When Sebastian came in here the first time. Ciel thought he was going to give him tea but he came in, looked at him and left. The second time he came in, Ciel thought for sure he was going to give him tea. But again he looked at him and left. The third time, Ciel got hungry and once his butler came in and asked if he can bring him something to eat. But his butler unusually spoke quietly, saying that its not ready. Turning on his heel and left. The forth time he came in here. Ciel stared at him. Looking at him as a threat. Sebastian looked up and nodded to himself and out he goes. Sebastian walked towards the door. He stopped when he felt something grabbing onto him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Ciel holding onto his shelve. He looked at his masters expression. Confusion, frustration, and one he hasn't seen in a while, worry. Sebastian looked up started to fall backwards. Ciel cried out but the butler raised his hand to let him know, its ok. He sat up and leaned his head on his knee. Ciel kneel down to look at him. His eyes widen and got more worried to what he saw. Something he has never expected to see ever.

Tears.

Tears in his demons eyes.

"Sakuya?" Remillia opened a door to look inside. 'Hmmm she's not here either' she thought. When she left the work room she decided to look for Sakuya and ask her for her special but as you can see, she is not making any progress. Shes disspointed at Phantomhive. He should have figured it out already. But he's just playing along and she was getting annoyed by this game of theirs. Pretending they don't know each others intentions. But a part of her wished that they could become close friends not company enemies. But that's how it is. "Sakuya?" she asked the empty room. 'Where can she be?' she looked around more and still didn't find Sakuya. 'Oh well I'm starving' she looked at her back and grinned 'Maybe just once" As she was about to leap. She saw Sakuya swinging the door open and looking right to left. When she saw Remillia. She ran towards her. "Sakuya?" The mistress asked "Sakuya, where were yo-" Before she can finish her sentence. She was already in Sakuya's arms, pressing close to her chest. "Don't leave, Remillia, Please! Don't leave me!" she sobbed, embracing her mistress tighter. Remillia laid her hand on servants head and stroked her hair and replied sweetly "Are you an idiot?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Hey everyone, sorry it took me a long time to update again. I was sick, my mind was not in action, so it took my longer than expected but enjoy this chapter)

Disclaimer: we do not own Kuroshitsuji or touhou.

Ciel held his butler as he laid his head on his shoulder. As the butler quietly sobbed. Ciel didn't understand what was going on. He has never seen his butler doing this.

Or come to think of it, he has never seen his butler frown.

'What's wrong Sebastian?' he wanted to ask. But with his cold heart, it didn't let him. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't feel anything. All he can do was let his butler hold him. As much as Ciel didn't hate nor love his butler. He really did care and Sebastian should know that. He felt the need to stroke his hair, to say its ok, he wanted to comfort him but that wasn't his way of doing things. Instead he told him this. "Go clean yourself". He got up and turned his back to him. The momentary weakness was something he didn't want to see. He didn't want to see those red marks, He didn't want to see that sad face. He swore to have cast away all emotion but seeing that made unwanted feelings flow into himself. But it made him more powerful against his demon and he loved it. He walked towards the door and looked behind his shoulder. Sebastian looked at him with the horrific red marks on his handsome face. Ciel frowned and warned him "If you show me this weakness again, I'll never be able to control myself, understood?" with that he left. Sebastian stared at the door and lifted his hand to hold the scared face and more tears fell. But he smiled and chuckled. He quietly said to himself

"Yes my lord"

Remillia was sitting on the floor in the hallway across from her maid. Who was quietly sipping the tea that Remillia got for her. The tea was bitter but Sakuya didn't care. She was just relieved that her mistress was near by. "Sakuya" said Remillia. Sakuya looked up to see her mistress' beautiful face. "Go clean yourself up, you look terrible" she giggled. Sakuya looked at her with a confused expression. Thinking why she would say that. Until she widen her eyes at her embarrassment.

Salt.

Tears releases salt.

She looked to the side to see a mirror and saw the red marks on her face. She smiled and laughed. "Your right mistress, my face does look terrible" Remillia laughed at her maids silliness. "Ha ha, now go on before that 'Sebastian' see's you" Sakuya got up and helped the mistress up. She bowed down and turned on her heel. She smiled as she walked. She momentarily forgot she was still a demon. And demons don't handle salt well. She walked down the endless hallway and began her search for the closest bathroom. She opened a door and then another, another, and another. 'Ugh, this manor is impossible' she thought. While she walked, she couldn't help but think about what Sebastian said earlier " I'm also originally Japanese" She shook her head. "That can't be it. he's just a butler not a demon like me."

But that statement was about to be proven wrong. As she opened the right door, She stood still as she stared at the image in front. Sebastian looked with his eyes at his reflection. Sakuya felt her hairs standing up and turned to start running. But she was pulled back violently and the door was locked shut.

Sebastian held his arms onto the door, trapping poor Sakuya. They both were panting hard from the shock. 'oh my God he's a demon too, oh my God, I think I'm going to be sick' she thought. She looked at him with her red demon eyes. He looked up. His entire face was blank except for the same demonic eyes looking at hers. Sakuya narrowed her eyes and growled the same feral way he was. Sebastian hated Sakuya a lot back then and still does now. Sakuya may not remember but he remembered everything and he wasn't going to let it go that easily. He reached for Sakuya's delicate neck and squeezed his fingers tightly around it. Sakuya choked out, trying to breath. She tried to wiggle herself free from herself from his hold.

"S-Sebastian. . . . . S-Sebastian. . .. . Ugh. . . . SEBASTIAN!" She screamed.

She screamed, thrashed around, kicking and clawing. Trying to get herself free. But nothing helped. 'You are a fool Sebastian' As she reached her hand into her pocket. The fingers around her neck loosened and were dropped. Sakuya fell to the ground. Coughing all her might to breath properly. She got up quickly and she pulled out her knifes. She stood still as Sebastian turned around to face her. Sakuya widen her eyes and slowly lowered her weapons. 'oh no. don't show me this weakness' Sebastian had his mouth covered and tears were rolling down his scared face. Normally a demon would laugh at this embarrassment but since Sakuya is so used to comforting Remillia . She dropping all her weapons and grabbed Sebastian into a hug. Sebastian slowly laid his head on Sakuya's shoulder. "Why Sakuya?" he cried

"As confused as I am, I can't understand what you are talking about" She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Come on, I'll get you something to drink and you'll explain yourself" He wiped his eyes and replied strongly. "That would be lovely".

Ciel opened the door and peaked his head inside. 'Good he's gone' he thought. He came in and quietly closed the door behind him. He stared at it and thought 'This knob, my butler touched' He lowered his head and leaned against it. 'This is the door my butlers tears touched'. He closed his eyes and thought about how strong his demon was over the 2 years of his service. Like the time when his beloved aunt tried to kill him and Sebastian sacrificed his arm to save him. And that time when Ciel poured hot tea into his butlers hands. He didn't frown, whine, or even complain once. Yet today his butler showed him a huge amount of weakness. Of course he felt terrible for him but he couldn't show it. Besides if you show that kind of weakness to a demon, the demon would take full advantage of you.

He lifted his head from the door and straighten his back' No, I must continue my work' He walked toward the raw amber brown desk and spent a very long time there.

Sebastian stared at his teacup as a device with no instructions. He looked and watched Sakuya sipping her tea. He looked back at his teacup. How could he face his master again? Why did he breakdown like that? How can he get his pride back from that? "Sebastian" smirked Sakuya. He looked up at Sakuya, smiling like a cheshire cat he replied.

"Yes?"

"You are not drinking the tea i have worked so hard for"

"Oh I forgot about it"

Really? it was in front of you for 20 minutes , must be cold by now."

"I can say the same for you"

Sakuya placed her teacup down."I don't know, what are you talking about" Sebastian smiled his demon smile and spoke in a ancient demon language. "I didn't say anything, you human slut" She looked up with owl eyes. He lifted his head and opened his to reviled his sharp teeth. "Oh you understand, well then i also suspect that you are lying to me" Sakuya lifted her hand and played with her empty teacup with only her fingertips. She smiled her demon smile at it and looked up. "My, my, it has been a long time since I talked in this language, you know so it might be a little edgy, Darcy" Sebastian raised both of his eyebrows. "Oh good, you remember, now then. Tell me everything that happened on that day, Rochelle"

(YAAAAY it's done and thank you to werewolf2005 and Rin Ice Miyako for being one of our first reviews, so I clap to you -claps- and now I will reply to you

werewolf2005- thank you and yaaa cause there are not a lot of stories on this crossover and thats why it's unnoticed but thank you! ;*

Rin Ice Miyako- *evil smile * I don't know what do you think? but thanks for reviewing it tho ;*

Now i must be off *the phoenix pose * The next will be done by my dear friend.

Bai Bai chu~)


End file.
